The Fiery Hero
by Saitama111
Summary: A mysterious bright light sent Natsu and Happy to another world full of...Heroes?


(A/N.UPDATED VERSION I FIXED AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS. Before we start this, I must warn you english is not my first language so you may see a lot of bad grammar and this is also my first story)

TAKE NOTE: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE

SHOWS.

CHAPTER ONE

In a small town called Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore, there lives the famous Fairy Tail Guild. where strong mages are known, but to some it is a loud and reckless guild. It is also the guild of the very famous salamander who is also our main character.

in the guild hall*

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE STRIPPER!?" A very loud growl came from a certain pink haired boy also known as Natsu Dragneel. "YOU HEARD ME ASH FOR BRAINS!!" A shirtless black haired boy yelled, he is known as Gray Fulbuster. "Oh my, those two never do know when to stop don't they?" said Mirajane, a beautiful girl with white hair cleaning a glass cup. "They never do" said a very busty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia. "Calm down you two! the master has something to say" scolded Erza Titania, another beautiful girl with scarler hair. Gray and Natsu held eachother tightly as if they were losing there life.

"SETTLE DOWN YOU BRATS ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE" yelled a very small old man he is known as Master Makarow the master of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"There has been a challenge, it's a pretty simple you see. get 100,000 fish in one day for a cash prize of 3,000,000 jewels, I know it sounds fishy but yes it is true.

"3,000,000!!??" everyone in the guild was suprised. "3,000,000 jewels that could really help me pay for my rent for months! but 100,000 fish in one day?? no, I can do this, i'll win this and get that 3,000,000 cash prize" Lucy exclaimed in a very confident voice. "Sorry Lucy but i'm winning this" said Gray "Don't get your hopes up Ice princess, were winning this! Let's go happy!" "Aye sir!" Happy yelled as they got out of the guild. "Does he really think he'll win this? heh I won't allow that" said Gray to himself.

~~~~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~

Natsu and Happy was sitting near a river trying to catch some fish "Natsuu what's taking so long? we've been here for two hours, lets just forget about the challenge it's not like we're gonna win" Happy complained.

"No way happy, they said if we caught 100,000 fish we'll have three-million jewels imagine how many fish we could buy with that, and on top of all we could buy almost anything we want, i'm not losing this chance Happy!" said the pinkette.

"But we haven't even caught a single one!" Happy growled with a tired face.

Suddenly the fishing pole moved. "Hey I think caught one Happy! and I it's a big one, help me out", "aye sir!" Happy helped Natsu with pulling the fishing pole and when they finally got it out a very bright light flashed so bright that they had sheild their eyes.

"AARGGH WHAT THE HECK?" Natsu yelled but when the bright light suddenly faded they were no longer beside the river. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IF THAT WAS SOME KIND OF PRANK I SWEAR I WILL POUND YOUR FACE TO THE GROUND GRAY I SWEAR IF THIS WAS YO-!" Natsu snarled.

"N-Natsu where's the river?" asked the flying blue cat. "Nani?"

"Soooo where are we?" Natsu and Happy were confused. They were in some kind of city with a lot of weird looking people heck one of them was made entirely out of hair.

"Hey Natsu do you think that bright thingy we caught might have transported us somewhere?" Happy asked. "Maybe, lets ask some people maybe they could tell us where we are" Natsu walked over to some random guy to ask him "Hey buddy! Could you tell us where we are? we kinda got lost" Natsu asked "Your at Musutafu city, kid" the random person answered.

Natsu had a confused expression "M-mustache city?"

"Nope not even close" Happy said in a dissapointed tone.

The random. person had a suprised expression "Is that a talking cat what in the-" the guy was cut off by a large explosion.

Natsu and Happy saw "what was that?" they both asked in unison "It's a Villain and it's attacking boy!" yelled some civilians. Natsu and Happg ran towards where the large explosion was, when they got there they were shocked to see a boy covered in some kind of slime like creature, suddenly a green haired boy ran towars the monster trying to save the other kid. "What is that kid think he's doing he could die!" "Hey Kid get out of there you have a death wish or something just wait and let the pro's do it" Yelled some civilians

"Hey Natsu should we do something?" Happy asked but Natsu was already gone and was already near the slimey monster. "N-natsu?! wait up!"

"Hey don't worry kid i'm here to save ya" Natsu said with a toothy grin "w-who are you?" questioned the green haired boy "The name's Natsu Dragneel and i'm here to kick this slimey things butt or whatever this thing is **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** " Natsu punched the slimey creature "Tchh Hot!" The slimey creature yelled as he disintegrated by Natsu's incredebly hot fire. Then out of nowhere a huge muscley man appeared "I AM HERE". "hey its Almight! whers has he been all this time" asked a random civilian".

"I was... Uh doing some important stuff! and I heard someone got attacked so I came as fast as I could but I heard someone already saved t them so I came here to congradulate them! So who was it?" Almight asked "It was me" Almight looked at a pink haired boy and said "Thank you for saving these two kids. Say, I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel".

(A/N And that's the end of this Chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short and Sorry if my grammar is wrong like I said english isnt my first language.

this is also the updated version.

and i'll try to update this chapter so it can be much better and i'll try to post more. (if anyone even like's it. Which I doubt anyway, toodles!)


End file.
